You Don't Deserve My Love
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: America gets told by England of a certain letter sent from Germany to Mexico. Full with rage and impulsiveness, America harshly confronts Mexico about it and crosses the line in the process. Some things hurt to much to be erased by a mere apology and the blond has to learn this the hard way. America's reaction to the Zimmermann Telegram during World War 1. USMex.I don't own Hetalia


*****Here is your daily dose of drama 8D It is also kind of sad. Enjoy 8)*****

"Explain this." The blond bleakly orders as he smacks the upsetting letter down on the girl's desk.

Mexico looks up from her paper-work with a raised eye-brow and displeased expression to see an angry America. She sighs wearily as she calmly sets down her papers and takes her time to fold her hands together neatly on her desk.

"Explain what exactly, tonto (dummy)?" The brunet voices tiredly.

"This!" America raises his voice as he slams his hand with rage on the mystery paper.

Mexico looks at her brother with a completely puzzled and shocked face. It is very rare to see the goofy nation THIS upset. What could have happened to get America like this? Rosa looks at the paper with furrowed eye-brows as she carefully grabs it and begins to read the cause of her neighbor's unhappiness.

"Wow…" Mexico slips out while reading.

She raises an eye-brow and her face shows no true intrigue at the written words.

"Seems like my dear amigo (friend) really wants to win the war, huh?" The brunet smirks at the end of the letter. Without any interest, she lays down the paper on her hand-made desk and nonchalantly directs her brown eyes at her rival.

America stares at her bleak orbs for a moment awaiting a better responds than that but receives silence instead, causing his blood to boil even more.

"Well? Did you know about this?" The blond accusingly and bitterly asks.

"No I did not. Why do you have it when it is addressed to me?" Rosa asks irritatingly as she crosses her arms and leans on the back of her chair.

"That isn't what matters! What matters is that you are working agents me an-" Mexico cuts of the immature nation's angry rant. She stands up sternly and looks at America with a strict look of intimidation and displeasure, like a principle looking at a reckless adolescent. Mexico firmly states, "No. Stop being a self-centered idiota (idiot). What matters here is how you invaded my personal property and read something directed to me and me only. Isn't it illegal in America to read someone else's mail?"

"Not when the sake of my nation is at stake." The American coldly answers.

"You're nation? Ha. That's all you ever care about, isn't it? You. You are not a hero. You are not selflessly helping people. You do it for yourself. You help to get something out of it." The tan country distantly speaks.

"That's what you do!" America shouts.

"But I don't fake who I am! I want the best for my people as well but I admit to all my corrupt ways, not cover them up and pretend I am better than the rest!" Mexico retaliates quickly and angrily.

Their eyes lock on each other's as they bitterly glare at the other. A long period of silence floods the room with powerful tension.

"Well?" America finally breaks the quiet between them.

"Well what?" The Hispanic replies aggressively.

"What's your answer?" The blond utters.

"My answer to what?" Mexico questions vaguely.

"To the letter! What else?" Alfred stomps his foot with anger as he yells out with rage.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! If you want me to treat you with respect then you have to do the same!" Mexico spits out furiously.

"…Respect a corrupt, drug addicted nation? No thank you."

Mexico swiftly slaps Alfred on his cheek causing a sound resembling rapid lightning hitting the ground. A red mark quickly begins to form on his cheek and a crystal clear tear begins to stream down her cheek. She knows and hates all his flaws. She despises him with all her passion yet, somehow, he is one of the only ones that can cause her so much pain.

"You have no right… You don't know how much I have suffered!" Rosa screams angrily as more tears start to flow down her tan face.

She has maintained a strong façade for most of her life and has been successful at showing little to no sign of vulnerability. She has only broken down five times in her life: when her father died, during the independence war between her and Spain, when America took her land, and now. All of her tears caused by someone she loves greatly and people wonder why she is so scared of opening up.

"You… You are no better than me! You had no right in reading that paper and no right in barging in here to yell at me! If you knew me better you would know I wouldn't help Alemania (Germany). I'm supposed to be on your side por el amor de Dios (for the love of God)! Russia and I are best friends! I cannot betray him… But you. You took away my land… You treat my people as if they are not human. I would love to see you fall but feel an incredible amount of guilt at the same time. I would celebrate if you disappeared but at the same time would greatly miss you… You don't deserve my love…" The Mexican nation allows her feelings to be freed and pours out her every thought with intense agony in every vowel and letter she voices. Mexico's eyes over-flow with a great amount of pain and hatred towards the blond.

America's big, blue orbs fill with sorrow, guilt, and anger. Anger at himself. For being selfish and self-centered his Rosita now completely despises him. Due to his egoistical self the love of his life is in great pain, facing a break down. She almost never cries and he caused her to cry…

The blond nation slowly reaches for Mexico's shoulder but Mexico moves away from his reach.

"Mexico, I-" Alfred tries to apologies, tries to make things better somehow, but the tan girl interrupts as she lifelessly states almost in a whisper, "I'm going to become a neutral nation… I despise war as it is so I have no reason to be in this whole lio (mess)."

"Rose… Please… hear me out." America pleads gently.

"No… I-I have to go inform my boss." Mexico almost mumbles and hesitates to begin walking towards the door, but does. She shakily reaches for the door-nob and opens it.

"Adios (Good- bye), America. Fui una idiota por amarte (I was an idiot to love you)." Mexico faintly speaks, as if this will be the last time they will ever speak, and shuts the door, leaving an America full of despair on his knees.

*****A dramatic USMex one-shot because I felt like being a little dramatic X) Please review and tell me your opinion 8) Hasta Luego!*****


End file.
